Finding Harmony
by HeavensBells
Summary: Cedric encounters Hermione.


Hermione walked down the wide hall, trying to avoid the possibility of drawing any attention to herself. She inconspicuously looked around the next corner, pretending to stick her nose in the book that she was carrying, and upon seeing no one, shut the book and hurried on.

She knew that she shouldn't be out in the halls this late at night, but she simply had to have that book on rare potions that she glanced walking by the restricted section. She knew it would help her to win some extra credit, if not just generally help her in potions altogether. Not to mention she wanted to look at a certain, specific potion she had heard of. A love potion. She wasn't going to use it. She just had to see what was in it, and how to make it. A fleeting thought of Ron went through her, but then she shoved it away quickly where it belonged.

She finally reached the library and entered tactfully, making sure there was no one else lurking. She walked down to the restricted section and made her way in taking care not to breath until she got where she was going. She pulled out a brown paper from the book prop, and opened it slowly, trying not to make a noise.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", she whispered as she held the tip of her wand to the surface of the paper. The familiar text and moving drawings appeared. She would thank Harry later. There was no one anywhere near the restricted section, and upon flipping, she found that Filch was carousing around the dungeons, he wouldn't come up to the library for hours. Did that man ever sleep? She closed the map, carefully placing it back in her book and began her search.

The book wasn't in the spot it had been when she had seen it being drawn from the shelf earlier that day. She kept looking. She had to find it. Stealth in Magical Law Enforcement, Cures for Curiously Placed Wizardly Warts, Physical Enhancement Charms, Pleasure Enhancement Charms, The Art of Anti-Pregnancy Spells, Horbvar's Guide to Using Dark Spells when Necessary, How to Acquire Kanhogmem, whatever that was. She was becoming frustrated when she heard something, and her brain went rather stunned, like it does when one is caught doing something that they know will get them into serious trouble. There was a dark figure and then a voice.

"Not a good idea to be in here so late at night," came a velvety masculine voice from around the corner, "especially by oneself."

Her intruder stepped into the vague light, and a wave of relief flowed through her very being. It gave her a rush. The adrenaline slowly eased its way back down, slowly out of the back of her head, to wherever it was usually kept it store. Then she was able to think and just became worried. What if she shouldn't feel so relieved? After all, she didn't know him well at all, but he seemed nice enough, usually.

Cedric watched her closely, her reaction determining his next move. First she looked startled and her nostrils got all big, and then she let out a long breath as if she was relieved to see him. This made an odd feeling go through him, pleased, almost. But not pleased with himself like he usually was in such a situation, it was just pleased. Why was he so pleased that she felt relief upon seeing his face? It caused him to think so much he almost forgot to watch her, almost.

Cedric now looked contemplative, probably trying to figure out the best way to punish me, Hermione thought, he is a prefect. She pursed her lips hard. She wasn't going to take this.

"Well, get on with it then, if you're going to punish me, I haven't got all night for you to psychologically torture me meanwhile you get to have a laugh at my expense", she retorted to nothing he had said at all.

Cedric was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. He realized in that moment that this girl was gorgeous, intelligent, sharp, and fiery. Bloody intimidating. Hardly anyone intimidated Cedric, ever, and if they did it was usually someone much older, an accomplished Witch or Wizard, never a beautiful girl, and certainly never someone younger than he.

Hermione became more and more irritated. She couldn't decode the look he had plastered across his face for the past minute, and she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. She almost thought she caught a glimpse of admiration in those big blue and green and grey all at the same time eyes. That were like the ocean and stormy skies. What could I possibly be thinking? She tried to become irritated with him again, but she couldn't possibly do that with the way that he was now looking at her, and she had no idea how that was, but somehow she could have swore it pleased her.

"Granger", he greeted, then continued, "Not without a prefect to make sure you don't get into trouble with batty old Filch", Cedric finally said, his voice much softer than before. In fact, it was probably almost a whisper, but with everything surrounding them being so quiet, not to mention the involuntary intensity of their concentration on one another, Hermione could hear him quite well. He took a step closer and grinned in a wickedly handsome crooked smile. She forgot all about being irritated.

"What are you looking for, anyway?", he asked mischievously, raising an eyebrow and taking yet another step closet to her. One more step and I'll be so close to this beautiful creature…

…and he'll be so close I wont be able to breathe… or think! Hermione took a step back and pretended to look for what it was she came there for, but her mind was utterly blank, wha had she come here to look for?

"A book on rare potions," she finally remembered, "but it's not where I saw it before. It doesn't matter I don't need it anyway… I'll just go…"

"You came all the way to the restricted section of the library in the middle of the night to look for a book that you don't need?" Cedric asked doubtfully, stalling her leaving. He didn't want her to leave, not just yet anyway. "Why don't you let me help you find it?", he asked nicely.

Hermione complied and they began the search. After several moments of searching Cedric pulled out a book with a rather embarrassingly suggestive title, held it up to Hermione, grinned when she gave him a playful reprimanding glare, and put it back. Finally she announced, "This is it!"

"Good, it's about time, Filch usually comes this way around this time, we best be getting out of here…", Cedric didn't want to part with her, it was the middle of the night, and he didn't want to go back to his room, alone, and not be able to sleep like usual. "I'll walk you to your common room?"

But Hermione hadn't heard him, she had looked strange sometime after he had said the words, "Filch usually", and had pulled out a strange looking piece of parchment that seemed to have moving ink.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered, "look!" She pointed to the paper and there were little footprints just over two shelves in the library from the restricted section, and a little banner next to those footprints that read, "Filch".

"No way! I can't believe you have one of these, I've heard rumors about them but-" Cedric was cut off.

"Ssshhh!!" Hermione snapped, "You git! We're going to get caught!"

"Oh, right! Come on then, this way", Cedric composed himself right away and grabbed Hermione's hand, leading her around the far exit of the library where Filch would never see them, but soon, they heard him coming after them, and they new he had heard their escape.

Hermione was terrified and thrilled at the same time. The idea of getting caught out late at night with Cedric Diggory did something to her, even though she didn't want to get caught. She didn't know where he was taking her and she didn't care. She could have done without being such a klutz, though.

Cedric knew exactly where he was going. He also knew he could stride so quickly and soundlessly that Filch would never catch them, or find them, but with Hermione's loud clambering and clumsy stumbling, they would never make it. "Do you mind…?" He asked quietly, and while still walking, bent down and picked her up like she weighed nothing.

Hermione was perplexed, at first. Her hands automatically went around his shoulders, holding onto him even though she found it unbelievably frustrating that he had noticed her klutziness. Cedric's fast and soundless strides brought them upon his destination faster than Hermione could have thought possible, for they were standing in front of a door that led to none other than the Room of Requirement of which she had heard so much about. Cedric kicked open the door, flew into the room and shut the door behind them, and then it disappeared. Filch would never find them here.

It was then that they realized they were in a closet, a very, very small closet, there wasn't even room for Cedric to set Hermione down, and it was dark.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered, Cedric blinked, his eyes were already accustomed to the dark. "There's a shelf just behind me, I can sit…"

Cedric lowered her onto the shelf, letting her sit, however, there was a problem. The closet was so small indeed, that she tried to put both legs on one side of him, and failed, she tried the other side, more forcefully, wrenching and "Ouch!", from Cedric, and failed again, she had no choice but to put one leg to one side of him, and one to the other. Defeated, she looked up at him. He didn't look so defeated.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" Hermione finally decided that she could get irritated with him, no matter how good looking or attracted to him she was.

"What are you talking about?" he said, confused.

"You could have "needed" a much bigger room you know, not one where our…", she lowered her voice and leaned in as if this would help, "…privates are practically pressed up against each other!"

"Well, not to contradict but our privates ARE pressed against each other," Cedric stated, amused. "And it's not my fault, all I thought of was we needed a place to hide, I don't know why the room decided to be so small."

"Oh and you wouldn't, would you? Mr. Big-Shot-Popular-Pants-Celebrity-Wannabe? Mr. 'Not without a prefect'", she attempted to imitate him.

"Oh and you're so much better? Hiding behind those books and making sure that everyone knows that Hermione Granger is the smartest girl in school despite her status as a mere Fourth year?" Cedric argued, pretending to be offended, but he was really only amused and having a perfectly wonderful time as he continued, "I'd be inclined to think you were a bit of a prude, meself." His hands were now on her, both holding to her back hips. Breaths came quicker between them. She noticed as a wave of frustration and something else entirely swept through her body at his touch, but refused to stop arguing with him.

"Uh! Of all the… pigheaded! Arrogant! Idioti-" she stopped mid-sentence.

He had crashed his lips with hers, and her head bowed, and she kissed him back, her hands instantly making their way to his hair where her fingers tangled in his untidy locks, while her legs took on a life of their own, clinging to his body and pushing him harder against her. His lips created a calming sensation, all the while igniting an aching need in her that spread like wildfire, it started in her chest where it felt like a chain had linked or something had latched on that began pulling her soul towards his, and the feeling radiated all the way to her very fingertips and toes, so that every part of her body conformed to him and responded to his every move and touch in ways she didn't know were possible.

Cedric couldn't help but buck his hips against her, with the way that she was responding to him, he couldn't possibly help himself, she had him fixated, and he couldn't move, not that he would have wanted to. He felt a pull in his chest, as if her soul were pulling on his, causing a burning and aching need to bulge in his nether region as he bucked against her again. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her legs around him even more, causing him to shudder as their lips moved firmly and slowly against one another's. He held onto her hips tighter yet as she bucked her hips against him, eliciting a groan from him, he felt her heat, he reveled in it. He bucked against her again, causing his hardness to grow even bigger.

His tongue was on the roof of her mouth, sucking lightly, creating a sensation that she could only return with fervor. Her back was fully arched, her hips were gyrating against him, her legs clinging, her hands wandering aimlessly over his perfectly sculpted body. She wanted more. Needed more.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take this much longer, he let his hands wantonly search her body, touching every spot that needed touching, her back, her hips, her thighs, her arse, her stomach, her breasts, and then they traveled lower…

As soon as his hands had grabbed her breasts, Hermione could take no more, she began to yank at his robes carelessly, she didn't care if she tore them, she wanted him out of his clothes, now.

Cedric was going mad. He couldn't believe any of this, let alone her yanking at his robes. It made him so hard it hurt to keep his pants on. Their lips hadn't parted this whole time, not really, but now, he pulled back, and she took advantage off the opportunity as she yanked his robe over his head and let it fall to his feet. She then began unbuckling his pants, and soon, his pain was only due to not being inside her quite yet. His hands had traveled up her skirt, on the outside of her legs, he found the elastic of her panties, and, with his fingertips, eased them down, and discovering the barrier due to the position at hand, ripped them off. He then lifted her skirt back up, scrunching it in pools around her hips,

They were breathing so heavily it was unfathomable how there could still be sufficient air in the tiny space. Cedric didn't stop staring into her needing eyes as he took her hips, thrusting himself inside her with a force that made her weak and strong both at the same time. His enormity filled her completely. She wanted to melt into him, to give up and surrender to ecstasy, but she strengthened herself and kept moving. Cedric pulled out half-way, only to slide back in harder than the first time, causing her to arch her back and buck her hips again, moaning loudly, wantonly, almost as if she were an animal loosed from it's cage. He continued pumping in and out of her, going harder and faster every time, if harder and faster were possible feats. The speed was torturous for both of them, but that made it all the better. Every single thrust seemed to be right on the edge of sheer ecstasy, but pulling back away from the edge every time, only to go right back to that same spot, that same feeling, in and out, bodies pressed together, bodies pulled apart.

He moved one hand over to press into her clit, pinching it in just the right way and moving his fingers in order to drive her mad. She tried not to throw her head back in pleasure. She tried to keep staring into his eyes, showing him what he was doing to her, but she hadn't been able to keep it up, she threw her head back and bit her lower lip, arching her back and yearning for a kiss to make the moment complete. He seemed to read her mind as his lips collided with hers a tongue found tongue and suction ensued. She wildly gasped as she pulled away from his kiss, and then he stopped. She immediately began bucking her hips forward, letting him know that she needed more, she needed him inside her. Cedric then took her face in his hands, looked into her eyes, never moving them as his hands fell to her hips and clung there, he positioned himself once again at her opening, and this time, pushed himself inside her gently, never breaking eye contact.

A scream defeated the silence around them. Cedric realized it wasn't one, but both of them as the collapsing, rolling sensations owned their bodies, their souls, their centers. They had reached the edge together, and jumped as if there was no tomorrow.

He breathed against her neck and thought to himself that nothing would ever be the same again. She was lost somewhere, but she knew it, too.


End file.
